1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for stacking papers, and more particularly, to a novel apparatus for stacking, forming and discharging compensated, or uncompensated, bundles of papers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,077 issued to Sjogren. However, it differs from the present invention because the Sjogren device has external drive motors mounted below the stacking surface and a complicated mechanism for discharging the newspaper bundles from the device. One of the drawbacks of Sjogren is that to adjust the tension of the moving wall means, the straight section of the movable walls is affected. Also, the movable wall means, in Sjogren, can not readily be adjusted to handle newspapers having greater or lesser length between the cut and folded edges of the newspaper.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.